Taco/Relationships
This article is about Taco's interactions and relationships with the other characters. Taco tends to act competitive and reckless in challenges, without thinking about how her actions will effect other characters. While she usually enjoys the company of others she's shown to be somewhat sensitive as she isn't able to speak up for herself when she's being berated or insulted. Regardless of her treatment, she stays loyal to . Barf Bag In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Taco, in a frustrated, desperate manner, tells Barf Bag to hang out with her. Barf Bag declines since she's busy with Spongy. Taco then says that she's the only person she wants to talk to anymore and it's been so long, implying they use to be closer friends before. When Barf Bag brings up Taco's team one too many times, Taco walks away ignoring her. Bell In "Four Goes Too Far", Taco deceives Bell by flustering her, causing Bell to get the Twinkle. However, in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Taco and Bell are seen standing by each other, seemingly on better terms. In "Enter the Exit", Taco attempts to apologize to Bell for giving her the Twinkle of Contagion, but her apology is rejected by Bell, who gets angry at Taco and shouts at her. Status: Enemies on Bell's side Tacobell.PNG Screenshot_2018-10-01_at_2.41.02_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-01_at_2.44.34_PM.png Book Status: Neutral Screenshot_2018-10-01_at_2.40.23_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-01_at_2.40.40_PM.png 25993453_1601529619914832_1701685064_o.jpg Bottle In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Taco smashes Bottle to pieces. Status: Possible enemies Coiny and Firey In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she can be seen sitting with Firey, Coiny and possibly Snowball. Firey tells her to try throwing some seeds into a pot and she manages to make them land inside. Firey and Coiny cheer over this. Status: Friends Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Four kills Pin, Taco and Donut ask "So what do you want murderer?!" After Four recovers Balloony, Pin, and Pillow, Taco asks Four to leave. Four says no, so Taco asks if Four can stop doing something else but is cut off by Four. In "The Four is Lava", when Taco's happy thought ends up being when Book saved her from lava, Taco says that she wouldn't call that moment happy, and still isn't sure how to feel about it. Four simply responds that she should get over it, making Taco give an annoyed gasp. And everytime Taco tries to talk to Book, Four kept interrupting her. Status: Enemies Gaty In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Gaty points out how they and iance are the only teams that haven't finished, Taco says "What the stand!". In "The Four is Lava", when Gaty says that the team is sorry for how they treated her over the "jawbreaker thing", Taco smiles a little. Status: Likely friends Ice Cube In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Taco's response to Ice Cube melting in the desert is for her to grin and bear it. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", believing that Taco abandoned them, when she's freed from the jawbreaker, Ice Cube tells Taco that she tires her and that she doesn't get tired. In "The Four is Lava", Taco talks about her feelings towards Book saving her next to Ice Cube. Leafy In "The Four is Lava", when Taco asks out loud what she would do if she saw Book again, Leafy tells her that she should be Book's friend. Lollipop Status: Friends (on Lollipop's side) Enemies (from BFB 3 to BFB 6) Pie In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Pie gets angry at her for smashing herself out of Bottle, and then points her out as the fake Tree. Status: Enemies (on Pie's side) Saw In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", during the challenge, every time Saw asks why they are running and swimming in different locations, Taco responds saying they have to get the basket. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when Saw says it's too bad that Taco isn't there to compete with them, Taco tries to tell her she is there. Taco is indirectly inspired by Saw's words "push through" and gains the strength and courage she needs to break out of the jawbreaker. In "Fortunate Ben", Taco looks down sadly when Saw and Book are angrily glaring at her. In "The Four is Lava", Taco is too upset to acknowledge her team's excitement for seeing her, only saying "ow" when Saw hugs her since her body is hot from lava. Status: Friends, Minor enemies (from BFB 3 to BFB 6) Snowball In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Snowball responds to Taco about how she didn't win the respect of her team. At the after-credits scene, Taco is seen on the swing next to broken Jawbreaker pieces while upset. Snowball approaches her with duct tape and asks if she wants to go back inside the Jawbreaker. Status: Sympathetic (Snowball's side) Teardrop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Taco tells Ice Cube to take inspiration from Teardrop, she angrily slaps her. Status: Minor enemies Teams Bleh In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she leads her team through The Desert, World's Largest Oven, and lava to get their basket. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she wrongfully assumes that everything her team said about her during the challenge was cause they knew that Taco herself was the only one who could free herself from the jawbreaker. In "Four Goes Too Far", she ditches her team in order to get the twinkle off her team. In "The Four is Lava", the team all show that they are happy to see Taco though Taco is too upset to care until Gaty says that they are sorry for the jawbreaker incident. Status: Better terms Death P.A.C.T. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", disguised as Tree, she tries to get her team to get her unstuck. When Pie tells her that slow and steady is the only way out, she shatters Bottle. This angers Remote and Pie, the latter of which figures out that she's the impostor. Taco claims she thought she had them stumped. Status: Enemies (on their side) Category:Relationships